


A  2 am Prank

by Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN
Summary: A short drabble I wrote.  Jack and his new pet snake have some fun with Dean.





	A  2 am Prank

Jack sat on the floor staring at the snake in its clear container. Cas had took the liberty to go out and buy Jack a new, a proper pet snake. He'd seen how he'd interacted with it, and thought it wouldn't hurt to let him have another one. 

Jack removed the lid, and raised the snake into his hands proceeding to stand. 

Not realizing the time, almost two a.m. He proceeded out of his room into the hallway towards Deans room. 

Now... Laid sound asleep on his bed, arms wrapped around Cas. Dean snored quietly, his bare legs tossed over Cas'. The sheet laid over their boxers, leaving their torsos uncovered. 

Cas had headphones on, music blaring. Eyes closed, although he doesn't sleep. 

 

So as jack proceeded into the room, Cas didn't hear or see him. 

Jack didn't pay much attention to the fact that Cas and Dean were in bed together. No. In fact it made him happy. 

He bent down next to Deans face, letting the snake slither off his hands onto Deans neck. 

Dean squirmed slightly in his sleep but not much. Jack made his way out of the room, and halfway down the hall when he herd Dean holler. "SON OF A BITCH! JACK!" And a loud thud. 

Jack clamped his teeth over his lips, biting back laughter. 

Ten minutes later. A angry Dean waltzed into Jacks room, snake in hand. "If you don't mention the me and Cas thing... I won't kill the snake... "

Jack tilted his head, grabbing the snake from Dean. "But everyone already knows about you and Cas.. "

Dean stared, shell shocked. "SON OF A BITCH! "

GASP!!! XD 

 

The next morning... 

 

Dean leaned against the table in the kitchen, coffee in his right hand. His left holding his robe closed. 

He took a sip, and watched as Sam entered, holding a book over his mouth. 

Dean raised a eyebrow. "Sam?" He asked steadily. 

"Yeah Dean?" Sam replied, removing the book from his mouth. A smile spread across his lips. "What's wrong? What's so? Funny?"

Dean took another sip, watching as Cas entered behind Sam. 

"I herd you all the way in my room Dean... I guess we can agree on one thing.. Jack took after his uncle. "


End file.
